The Adventurer of Aibou
by DeathhunterAshi
Summary: Hatake Ashiya, a natural thrill-seeking student of Aibou Academy becomes the Buddy to a Monster of a new side of Dungeon World and uses this to further his adventures even more, but what are this Fragments of Darkness Evan keeps referencing and why take so long to reveal themselves? Only a journey will discover why! (Minor X-Over with Seven Knights)


First Luminize: The Adventurer Deck

Cho-Shibuya: a trendy city that has become the inspiration for many popular series over the years. Always moving and nothing ever staying the same for longn that included trends like the ever popular card game: Buddyfight. Today in the TKP Conference Center, there was a major event occuring for the next four days after the big reveal that there was a whole new side to the tricky Dungeon World that came in the form of a mobile game known as 'Seven Knights'. What was originally known world-wide as a game with over 100,000,000 downloads is now apart of the best card game in decades!

The Seven Knights Festa was a celebration of this, statues of each knight of Asgar posing with their weapons, people of all ages wearing costumes based off field monsters and of course- Buddyfighting. Right now in fact there was a tournament with the grand prize of a Rare card and first pick of the Asgarian Knights/Aisan Warriors booster deck collection. Booster packs were already being distributed throughout the Festa anyway, so there were those who haven't gotten some of the cards talked about. While everyone was excited and having a good time, there was one blue-haired boy whose mood seem to fit the exact opposite of what was around him. His body hunched over as he walked, a sordid expression crossing his face from behind his glasses while his case flopped back and forth against his shoulder. At the time he didn't know why he didn't just leave- no one would know who he really was after all since he looked like a human...

He didn't know why he let his brother figure convince him into going to Earth, didn't they have to think about how to prevent the Fragments of Destruction from destroying everything? While he was musing away, the blue haired boy didn't notice that someone was coming his way and knocked rather harshly into him, making them both fall. The one who caused said incident yelped in surprise, dropping the bag filled with various items and figures as the weight on their back pushed them down even more. Needless to say it was a rather silly situation.

"Oww...That hurt. I was trying so hard to zig-zag through as well. Sorry about that mister!" The person got up, their voice revealing to be another boy but dressed in the outfit of the Demonic Swordsman Sieg. A bit miffed, the teen was however concerned if the child in front of him got injured from falling with such a heavy weight on his back.

"I'm fine, but you should really be careful okay? There's a lot of people at this event, you could get seriously hurt next time." Getting up, he handed the boy his bag back with everything in it before walking away, a bit slower than before.

"Wherever there's a Buddyfight, Paruko Nanana is at the scene! We're with you live at the Seven Knights Festa in Cho-Shibuya where the crowds are bustling and the blood of Buddyfighters are boiling with the prospect of entering into a sortie with new monsters from Dungeon World! I can feel my own boiling too, wouldn't you agree Takosuke?"

"Tako-chuu!"

If even the commentator of Aibou was here, then you knew that it was a major event! There were countless fights going on, both on playmats and through Luminize to have the chance to participate in the finals and to achieve both fame and the rare card. It was an adrenaline-inducing fun that no one could miss out on! The cosplaying boy from before couldn't help but to smile as he flipped through the cards received from the booster pack, tilting his head at the abundance of Katana, Legend, and Magic World cards over the main world that was featured today. Though he couldn't blame them- if they didn't balance out the booster packs, it wouldn't be fair! He had his own deck just for playing with everyone today, his special budget at the half range for what he was allowed to spend at the Festa since he still needed to take the train back to Cho-Tokyo.

An excited expression crossed his face while lifting up a box of a complete Knight of Asgar figurine, this one being the Frozen Imperator that was purchased at half-off with the Ice Tyrant figure. It was definitely better to buy it now than to wait months for stores to restock after the flock of fans went to collect it all! It... Unfortunately didn't fit into his bag so going to put it in his bookbag proved a ridiculously comical moment of him trying to grab the sword on his back to get his bookbag and vise versa; achieving his goal, it didn't prepare him for an initial explosion that had people screaming away from the area. Confused more than scared, the cosplaying boy looked up to see a man with a crown as a core gadget laughing madly while holding several rare cards, the one violently glowing possibly being a buddy rare-?!

"That man, how did he manage to get pass security and grab the cards?!"

"Hey wake up! Oh that's not good, that's a recipe for a concussion..."

"That's an illegal monster on his team too, get the Buddy Police on the phone, stat!"

The site was in pandemonium, with visitors attempting to get as far away from the criminal as possible while also trying to evacuate the area with only three people in a calm state- a man with Indigo colored hair and gray eyes wearing a uniform with a special badge and a core deck case, the blue haired teen, and the cosplaying boy from before. The criminal looked on in an arrogant scorn at the panic he caused, his Buddy looking on in contempt at their successful catch, only growling deeply when the uniformed man came close.

"Oya? Here's a brave fool that wishes to fight me? That's a shame on your part, since if you lose I'll be taking your deck!" He taunted, cackling again while the man narrowed his eyes.

"You seem awfully confidant for having both an illegal monster and stealing cards. As apart of the staff here it's my job to take care of those cards and anyone who messes with them." This earned a laugh both from the criminal and buddy monster who actually let himself fall back to the floor and stare the staff member straight in the eye.

"I like you, though you're a complete fool. Just what is your name oh dear challenger?"

"Kirishima Haruto."

"Haruto-chayan? Then let's fight- you vs the patron king of Danger World- Fukuoka Gantetsu!" The now aptly named Gantetsu shouted in estasty as the crowd cleared.

"Everyone hold on! In a matter of surprise, one of the event staff is going to buddyfight this criminal and the illegal monster! We've never seen footage of him fighting, so it's going to be a treat to us all!"

The blue haired teen turned around at the announcement, eyes widening over seeing the stolen cards that was in the criminal's hand. "Wait a minute that's the card for Dragon Patron Jave! He's stuck in that form so he can't turn come out?" He knew that the Seven Knight was strong, but with the sealing tape on, he was as good as trapped.

Unaware to the shock he was in, the opponents moved into position to start the match.

"Rein terror on the world and shed the blood of thine enemies! Luminize, Execution Valley!"

"Let our swords bring about a new era of peace- Luminize, Unbound Legendary Heroes!" Kirishima's core gadget was a whip, a bit ironic, but it did it's job by drawing his first five cards.

"Say with me everybody! Buddy..."

"FIGHT!"

"Time to raise the flags!"

"I fight for Danger World, if that wasn't already obvious." Behind Gantetsu was a Jaguar-like monster with countless weapons upon its back and sides with a red scarf accenting its neck. Thought the eye patch was what caught most of the attention.

"I fight for Dungeon World. I'm going first." Placing his hand over his core gadget, he drew, looking at his deck before charge and drawing again.

"I call to the left, Armored Miner Nami and to the right, Twilight Fox Yuri." The monsters that were called out was a kobold in a squire's armor and a steel hammer, tail lashing in excitement along with a three-tailed fox in a humanoid form, balancing a mana-enriched orb in the air. She had a sultry look on her face, green lines that were etched onto her entire body glowing faintly.

"Hmph, ready for some foxiness?"

I'm attacking with Yuri!" The three-tailed fox smirked as she directly attacked Gantetsu, taking off two life points from his original ten and ending his turn.

"You think that's enough to stop me? I draw, charge and draw! I pay one gauge to call to the left, Tempest Jailer, Helle Cougar! Next I equip the Executioner Hammer, Helles Funder! Now go my monster, destroy Twilight Fox Yuri!" Helle Cougar roared, jumping forward and with its cannons, destroying Yuri. "I activate his ability: when Helle Cougar successfully destroys an opponent's monster, I gain back one life point!" Gantetsu began to cackle again, his life points going back up from 8 to 9 as he ran forward, lifting the hammer up to attack Kirishima. The staff member crossed his hands over his face , getting hit with the full force of the hammer and losing two life points.

All who were spectating watched in awe over the match as the unfamiliar Danger World cards were used against the Dungeon World user. In a matter of a few turns, Kirishima was reduced down to 5 life points while Gantetsu was at 3 life. That was until he both Buddy Called Sound Speed Jailer, Helle Gepard and used Invigorating Breath to bring his life points back to 7. It was a definite pinch as the indigo-haired man only had two cards in his hand, his earlier equipped Dragon Patron's armor destroyed by the effects of Exorcist Stomp. Was the challenger of this criminal really going to lose?

"He should have waited for backup... What's he going to do if both Rudy and Jave get taken?"

"It's not gonna be!" The teen looked over at the boy from before, a big grin on his face while staring at the match with intensity. "Moderator-san has a plan, I just know it. He's going in for a major combo!"

"Just how do you know?"

"Because- the best thing about the Adventurer deck is its random abilities that have strong effects!"

Kirishima looked over at the two and for the first time since starting this match, smiled.

"Really? What's so funny Haruto-chayan? Your deck is about to belong to me!" Gantetsu chirped, looking at his opponent with disdain.

"Aren't you interested? Draw, Charge and Draw." Glancing at the card, he nodded.

"I pay two gauge and Buddy Call to the right, Ultimate Guardian Rudy!" Appearing to the left with a mass of white feathers was a man in silver armor with gold and blue accents holding a large shield and broadsword, wings coming out of his back.

"For those who serve the light, I am at your service!" Rudy exclaimed and got into a ready position.

"Next I play the spell, Asgarian Formation! As long as I have a monster with the subclass Asgarian in my deck, I can call them without paying any gauge! Come to my assistance, I call Royal Guard, Rook to the left!"

Rook was impossible to tell how he looked from his royal set of armor and equipped with a large shield and javelin. Despite his large size, he was a size 1 monster with 5000 Attack and 8000 Defense.

"By sending a Royal Guard Leader, Chancellor to the dropzone I can decrease the critical of all of your monsters on the field! Go, Siege Defense!"

"Hold on, what?! How is that possible!"

"I'm not done, Asgarian Formation's other ability is that it ups the attack of all subclass Asgarian monsters by 3000 and the critical by 2! Rudy, attack Helle Gepard!"

"On my way!" Rudy successfully destroys Gepard, but it comes back due to Soulguard and puts two of Gantetsu's cards in the dropzone, furthering the critical of Helles Funder.

"What are you doing? You're just increasing the critical of my own weapon! How foolish!"

But Kirishima's eyes glinted with determination, he wasn't done yet. "You didn't pay attention, Rudy has double attack and penetrate!"

"This is your end!" Rudy destroyed Helle Gepard and delt four damage thanks to his increased critical, throwing him down to 3 life points once again.

"Rook, attack the fighter!"

"I cast, Shredding Battle Wall! I nullify your attack and gain one life back! Nice try Haruto-chayan, but it's time for you to end your turn!" The Danger World user taunted while his grip was lax on Helles Funder.

"Who said that it was done? FINAL PHASE!" Kirishima declared as his card shined in activation.

"I cast, For the Sake of this Fragmented World! If the opponent has four life or less and both our fields are open, I can equip a Seven Knights attribute Weapon and increase its critical depending on how many Seven Knights are in my dropzone!"

"Kirishima has four Seven Knights attribute monsters in his dropzone and depending on the weapon he chooses could end the battle!" The blue-haired teen was surprised at this entire situation- Kirishima was just losing a moment ago!

"The card in my hand is the Fodina Empress's Spear! It has a power of 3000 with a critical of 2! Now it's time to roll the dice! If I get a 2,4, or 6- the critical will increase by one due to random effect. If it's 1, 3, or 5- Lethal attack." The dice was thrown into the air, and to all who witnessed the match's surprise- it was a 4!

"Amazing Kirishima rolled a 4, meaning that the critical of the Fodina Empress's Spear is increased to 3 and with four Seven Knights attribute monsters in the dropzone, the critical is increased to 7!" Paruko shouted out her commentary as the indigo-haired hair ran forward, jumping up as electricity crackled around the spear.

"With the force of lightning, take this- CELESTIAL BOLT!" The Impact hit, Gantetsu screaming in both fear and counter as his life points went down to zero, the cards that were in his grasp flying out with the Buddy Rare flying out towards the window.

"JAVE!" Before the teen could run after the card, the cosplaying boy dropped his things and ran at full speed to the balcony, putting as much force as he could into jumping- hands reaching forward to grab the card.

"Alright!" The feeling of floating in the air didn't last long as he soon felt himself falling, hand someone not quickly grabbed onto the belts attached to his costume.

"Are...ARE YOU AN IDIOT?!" It was the teen from before, but he looked different? His left arm and right leg was frozen and he was wearing dark gray armor and a blue cape. Wait a minute...

"Hey, you're the Frozen Imperator Evan! I didn't know you were here!"

"Focus on yourself right now please? I can't lift you up and for the love of Elena, please don't look down!" What Evan said was true, as he had one hand clenched tightly on the rail and the other on the boy's belts.

"Woops, a bit too late for that- ah ha ha ha..." The boy laughed bashfully, still holding onto the card while swinging a bit due to the wind. His chest was kinda starting to hurt from the belts cutting into his shirt.

Grunting, Evan desperately tried to pull the cosplaying boy up, but couldn't unless he let go...

"Hey, I'm going to have to ask you to do something even though we just met. I'm going to have to ask you to trust me." Wine red eyes looked up to hazel, a bit surprised but grinned nonetheless.

"Alright! I'm Hatake, Hatake Ashiya! I'm going to put my trust in you, Evan!" The Imperator swallowed before letting go of the rail, his weight being forced forward as he grabbed Ashiya with both arms and locked his legs on the rails- something that people now took notice of and started screaming.

"Uh oh, looks like they saw."

"Please...Stop talking...Ashiya..."

"Woah, are you okay? That can't be comfortable with all that armor on!

"Yes, but it's this armor that's preventing us from both falling!"

During their bickering, Ashiya shivered due to the ice around Evan's arm as he slipped a little bit more. Maybe this was a bit TOO thrilling. He hoped that his dad and uncle weren't watching right now...WOAH!

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"I'm...Slipping... Can't...Hold...On..."

"Hey hey, hold on buddy! Don't fall! If you run out of energy you'll turn into your card form! Ashiya shouted, trying not to slip even more than he was.

Perhaps with enough force he could throw Ashiya onto another balcony while falling, but the possibility of failing was remarkably highland didn't want to end up injuring him by throwing him through a window instead. "I don't know what else to say, but brace yourself!"

"Brace whAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!" He felt it as soon as Evan let go of the rails, the rushing of wind and sharp corners digging into his skin as the Imperator pulled him into his chest to take most of the impact damage as they both closed their eyes in anticipation-

Only to feel the rushing stop and lile a weight being lifted off, something carrying him back up to where they fell from. Opening his eyes, Ashiya looked up to see Rudy in his battle-ready form with him in one arm and Evan balanced carefully on his shoulder.

"Are you two ok? I was able to catch you two before falling even farther, but..." The Guardian had a look of concern on his face as he put Ashiya back down on the ground, only for him to bonelessly fall- shaking from the adrenaline. Though Rudy and Evan thought it was from fear.

"Woah...Woaaaahh...Am I supposed to feel this dizzy? I think I might avoid bungee jumping and using the school slide for a while..."

"A-Are you alright?!"

"He's fine, the adrenaline rush just put him into a state of intoxication. Give him a few minutes." The voice that joined them was Kirishima, who had a familiar bag and fake sword in his hand.

Shaking out of it, Ashiya looked down and noticed that he was still holding onto the sealed card and quickly peeled off the tape, lifting it up. "I still got it!" As he did this, the card lit up brightly and a violet-haired young adult in armor that was dragon themed along with a mini dragon popped out.

"I'm saved! I thought no one was going to free me!"

"Jave, looks like you're okay." Rudy responded, a relieved expression crossing his face."

"Yeah, Red and I are fine - though I don't want to be trapped like that ever again." Turning to the gray and black haired kid, Jave couldn't help but to feel deeply indebted to him for saving him from whatever would have happened at the cost of his life. Those were admirable traits, even if he was just a human.

"Hey, what's your name?"

"It's Hatake Ashiya! I just prefer to be called Ashiya though." He grinned up at the Dragon Patron and slowly got up, no longer feeling dizzy and fatigued.

"I want to say thanks for saving me and Red, I really owe you one now."

"It was nothing! Besides, I got to have the biggest thrill while here! And I got to meet Evan too." Suddenly being mentioned, the brown haired Imperator grew a bit flustered, shaking his non-frozen hand.

"I don't know how you could be so calm in a situation. What if you weren't caught?" Evan picnicked, though to obviously sounded more like nagging- to which Ashiya laughed bashfully.

"S-Sorry..." He rubbed the back of his head.

During this conversation, the three men looked at their interaction- there was something about the two of them that just clicked, yet the two Seven Knights couldn't put a finger on it. Kirishima however, did.

"If you really want to know Evan, how about you become Hatake's Buddy?" He suggested, making them turn in shock.

"Woah, what?!" Funny enough, they both said this at the exact same time.

"Hatake is a thrill-seeker, which could possibly put him into a lot of danger, plus you will benefit since you don't have a Buddy yet. You don't have to decide right away though." He wasn't wrong, both Ashiya and Evan would benefit from this, but they just met- in strange enough circumstances as well.

Becoming someone's Buddy...He didn't know what to think of it. Originally Evan came to Earth due to Rudy's suggestion for the Festa, but...What about the Fragments of Destruction?

"Hey Evan, you know the best way of finding out what you want to do?" Ashiya's question made him look down at him, wondering just what he was talking about. He was like this earlier too.

"What is the best way then?"

He grinned. "Through a journey that's what!"

Evan's eyes widened. That's right...That's right! A journey was what brought him into meeting new allies and friends, learning about Asgar and Aisha, and his family pendant. He found himself smiling back at the kid.

"So you're saying I should treat my stay here like I'm on a journey?"

"Yeah! And you can get even more experienced by Buddyfighting! Well, if you want to Buddyfight that is." This kid, he really knew what to say, didn't he?

"Evan?"

"I think I'll try it, becoming Ashiya's Buddy. Rudy, I don't think I'll be back in Terra for a while." He finally said, looking at the Guardian.

"It's fine. I'll assist you in any way I can while on Earth. Jave, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. My card is being used for promotional purposes so whoever wins is my Buddy. Who knows who I'll be stuck with." Jave pouted, petting Red while showing his frustration.

"Hmm...What if I win your card? Then you can stay with Evan and I until you find a Buddy? Does that sound better than a random person?" Ashiya suggested, making all three look at him in surprise.

"Hold on, do you even have a deck? Let alone, have you ever Buddyfought before?"

"Yep. My school has classes and everything."

"Sengoku or Aibou?"

"Aibou!"

"Then you'll be fine. Since you don't have a core deck case, you can't Luminize so you'll have to use a playmat." Kirishima replied, from their discussion.

"It's ok, I got one from a lottery at one of the booths!"

"Hold on!" Jave shouted, putting his hands out in a rather reminiscent way of a old dinosaur movie to finally get his chance over talking.

"Is this really okay? Wouldn't he have an unfair advantage since he's talking to the guy who learned how to use a deck with Seven Knights in it?" He did have a point.

To this, Ashiya replied with a peace sign and a smile. "It's alright, I just don't have to use a Seven Knights attribute deck!"

To be continued...

"Hey everyone, Hatake Ashiya here and welcome to the Adventurer's Card of the Day!" Pulling a card from a binder, Ashiya threw it into the air as it turned into Rudy in his battle form.

"Today's card is Kirishima Haruto's Buddy- Ultimate Guardian Rudy! His Attribute is the Seven Knights with the Asgarian Subclass. He's a Size 1 monster with an attack of 4000 and a Defense of 7000 and a critical of 2 with Double Attack and Penetrate. His ability Sturdy Shield allows Rudy to up the defense of all allies by 60%. And if you have Asgarian Formation equipped, he becomes even stronger!"

"Ashiya, you flatter me. I can only become this strong thanks to Haruto's help." Rudy looked a bit reserved, going back into his Mini form- almost reminding one of a Arcobareno.

"Well, that's all the time we have for today, thanks for joining us!

Xx-Determination-xX

Hello everyone, DeathhunterAshi here and I want to say thank you for reading "The Adventurer of Aibou"! I was so filled with inspiration that I ended up writing way more than intended to, but that's not a problem! In a way this is also a pseudo-crossover with the Mobile Game "Seven Knights" which as I wrote this finally hit over 100,000,000 downloads and the Global Release got Chapters 5 and 9 along with Awakened Heroes! Though...I still haven't finished awakening Evan yet. This is my first Buddyfight fanfiction, but not my first time writing in general so I hope that you like Ashiya and Kirishima. Thanks to another Buddyfight fanfiction plus Tasuku's card of the Day, I got the inspiration to do a sort of Buddy Corner as well! In the next chapter, Ashiya will be fighting and most likely get his Core Gadget so that he can start Luminizing as well. Thank you again for reading and I hope to see you again soon!


End file.
